Hold on to me!
by KDesai
Summary: This is how Magnus comes to know Alec has fear of heights.


**Hi friends! Next one shot on malec! Thank you for reading! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Magnus where are we going?"

Magnus's hand was on Alec's arm guiding him through their path "Relax Alexander! Remember this is a surprise"

"Yeah I get the surprise part but why the blindfold?" Alec pointed towards his eyes. He stumbled a step, his hand reaching for Magnus who immediately steadied him "Easy! You are going to love this Alexander. Be patient my love" Magnus pulled Alec with him

The shadowhunter could guess from the sounds reaching his ears that they were in a crowded place. Lots of people chatting, laughing, loud music playing in the background along with aroma of different types of food.

"Did you arrange a party?" Alec guessed chukling. This sounded lot like one of Magnus's parties

"No Darling! Wait till you see...and here we are!" Magnus pulled the cloth from Alec's eyes. The latter blinked twice adjusting the bright lights that surrounded him "Magnus where are we?"

"Welcome to funfair! It is a mundane festival Alexander. I brought you here for this!" Magnus pointed at a giant Ferris wheel in front of them

Alec raised his eyebrows looking at the large wheel which had small cages dangling at the intervals "And what are we going to do exactly?"

Magnus smiled pecking a kiss on Alec's lips "We are going for a ride in Ferris wheel. I want to feel the world from the top with you"

Alec felt little uncomfortable going inside the cage. But then he saw Magnus was so excited to get in that cage with him, he agreed without any further thoughts "I would love to"

The pair got in the cage with both sitting side by side. Slowly the engine roared to life and the cage was lifted from the ground. They had their hands interlinked enjoying each others warmth. Alec's focus was only on Magnus's beautiful deep ocean like eyes

After few minutes the wheel stopped when they reached at the top. Magnus eyes flickered towards the shiny and tiny lights that he could see from the top. It was a breath taking view. He sighed happily at the scene. This is what he wanted to share with Alec "Alexander the view is amazing isn't it?"

Alec tore his gaze from Magnus and turned his head to see the view.

A big mistake.

Alec's eyes went wide as if realizing how incredibly high up they were. All the colour drained from his face. Suddenly his head was spinning and he coudn't get enough air to breathe. His one hand went to grip the steel bar so tightly that his knuckles went white. What was happening to him? He could see with blurry eyes the mudanes on the ground looked like tiny ants crawling. Why the hell was the ground so far?

Alec faintly heard Magnus calling out to him "ander...Alexander...are you alright?"

The shadowhunter let go of the bar and threw himself on Magnus and clutched his shirt tightly "Mag...Magnus"

Magnus hugged the boy and ran his hand on his back "What happened? You are scaring me Alexander. What is it?"

"He...Height" Alec was able to get the word out before he shut his eyes and buried himself in Magnus's neck. He coudn't stop himself from shaking

Realization hit him like cold bucket of water. Alec was scared of heights. Magnus hushed the boy in his arms "Hey it's okay. I got you Alexander! You are safe...I promise" he felt guilty inside. He should have asked Alec if he was okay with heights

The ride started moving again. Alec wimpered in his lover's arms. Magnus tightened his hold "Don't open your eyes okay.. I am right here. We are going to get down soon..hold on to me"

'Hold on to me' This last line calmed Alec down. He was shaking little less now but didn't let go of the older man. He just wanted to get out of this cage soon as possible.

The wheel stopped after taking another ten minutes. When they touched the ground Magnus gently shook Alec's shoulder "Darling we are on the ground. You can open your eyes"

Alec slowly opened his eyes and took a breath of relief. They got out of the cage stepping on the platform. Magnus held Alec by his shoulder guiding him to a nearby bench.

"I am sorry"

"I am sorry"

Both said in unison and laughed together

Alec faced Magnus "I am sorry for ruining your surprise"

Magnus cupped his cheek "I am sorry for not asking you if you had a problem with heights"

"I never had a problem before...but then again I never went so high up there" Alec confessed avoiding Magnus's eyes

"Alexander there is nothing to be shameful of! Everybody has fears of their own. No one is perfect" Magnus kissed his forehead

Alec nodded smiling "Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn has fears?"

"Hmm..yes he does!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid of losing you Alexander"

"You will never lose me Magnus"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
